Socky in Love
by raysweetie
Summary: A silly silly story. I wrote because I was bored. Murdock 's friend Socky from Taxicab Wars falls in love
1. Default Chapter

Socky In Love  
  
by Susie   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Warning: It is safe  
  
Summary: While on a mission Socky falls in love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the A-team or Socky   
  
Copyright 2001  
  
Author Notes: Whenever there this sign * Socky is speaking, this sign $ Knockout   
  
, this sign # Lefty and this % Lady Fingers   
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
Part One   
  
Murdock sat in the van looking at Socky. Socky looked very sad. He had no idea   
  
what was wrong with his sock friend, only that he seemed so sad. Murdock turned   
  
to his friend Face.   
  
"Face?" Murdock shows Socky to Face. "I think that something is bothering Socky.   
  
He looks so sad."   
  
Face was about to comment when BA butted in. "That's just a stupid sock that you   
  
painted a face on, fool. It can't be sad or happy. It ain't got no feelings.   
  
Give me that stupid sock!"   
  
Before Murdock could even blink BA pulled off Socky from his hand and tossed him   
  
out the window.   
  
"Nooooooo! "   
  
*" I heard Murdock anguished cried as I landed hard on the road . But what did   
  
it matter, that the big guy toss me out of the window like an old sock? My heart   
  
was broken. I met this most beautiful girl at the spa, alled Fluff and Dry last   
  
week and I was too shy to speak to her. She was so lovely with her long gown and   
  
fine slender fingers I watch her as she got into the hot tub To my surprise I   
  
was taken into the same hot tub. We whirl around and around together. I wanted   
  
to speak to her but I was out of her league. She was high society and I was but   
  
a lonely sidekick. What would such a wonderful girl see in me? So I just watched   
  
her as she swam gracefully in the hot tub. Watching her weave in and out .She   
  
was poetry in motion. Soon I was taken out and place in the stream room. I   
  
watched as she was place in another stream room. I suddenly thought I saw her   
  
smile at me. But no, I am sure it was just my imagination running away from   
  
me".*   
  
"BA!" yelled Murdock "You stop this van right now! You had no right to do that   
  
to Socky !"   
  
BA chucked and paid no attention to Murdock.   
  
"BA, stop this van and go back and get Socky! That is an order!"   
  
BA started to open his mouth to protest but Hannibal blue eyes had turn gray and   
  
he looked pretty mad. "Do it now BA!"   
  
BA stopped the van and got out and walked up to where he figured Socky had   
  
landed .Seeing the sock he pick it up and placed it in his pocket and headed   
  
back to the van.   
  
*"It's dark in here. Where am I? I hated dark places. Suddenly I knew I was not   
  
alone I could smell him I could smell Knockout."*   
  
$" Hey pip squeak, what in the world is bothering you?"$ The word is pip squeak.   
  
*" Nothing Knockout. I just don't like the dark."*   
  
Knockout said nothing but took Socky out of the dark and gave him to Murdock.   
  
Murdock hugged Socky tightly and even though Socky was glad he was back with   
  
Murdock, his heart still ached for her the girl he met at the spa.   
  
Hannibal took out his cigar and lit it. "Okay guys, our client is Mrs.   
  
Whitterspoon."   
  
"Mrs, Whitterspoon? Hum, looks like we are moving up in the world guys,"   
  
remarked Face.   
  
Hannibal nodded his head. "Yes, a real classy lady not your type Face."   
  
"Hannibal! Please any woman is my type."   
  
*I wish they would stop. How can they talk about women when my heart is broken?   
  
Don't they care?"*   
  
Murdock picked up Socky and held him."I don't know what is wrong with you Socky   
  
but I will find out."   
  
*"I smiled at Murdock. At least he cared."*   
  
Socky rested against Murdock chest and when to sleep.   
  
**********   
  
Three hours later, The A Team arrived at Mrs. Whitterspoon's mansion . They   
  
drove up to the main house and got out of the van.   
  
"Wow! What a classy place." replied Murdock taking Socky out. "Look Socky. Isn't   
  
this breathe taking?"   
  
"Murdock! I am warning you fool quite talkin' to that sock or else."   
  
Murdock glared at BA. "I am not hurting you by talking to Socky. He's needs me   
  
right now. He's is very sad and I don't know why."   
  
"All right you two knock it off. We got a client to see." Hannibal scolded. BA   
  
and Murdock looked away and said no more as they followed Hannibal and BA up to   
  
the main house. Face knocked on the door and soon it was answer by a man.   
  
"Whom may I say is calling?"   
  
Hannibal, with his cigar clenched between his teeth. "Please tell Mrs.   
  
Whitterspoon, the A-Team is here."   
  
The man nodded, "Very good sir. Please wait right here."   
  
The man left them in the hallway. Soon Mrs. Whitterspoon came out into the hall.   
  
She held out her hand. She was wearing long white opera gloves "Welcome   
  
gentlemen."   
  
*My eyes suddenly pop out of my head I couldn't believe it. It was her. It was   
  
the girl from the spa."*   
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Socky In Love 1 by Susie Owens  
  
Socky In Love 2 by Susie Owens  
  
Socky In Love 3 by Susie Owens  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Send Comment Card   
  
Please Send This Author Comments! 


	2. Socky in Love 2

Part Two   
  
* My heart beat fast as I saw her looking at me with  
  
those haunting yet beautiful eyes. I wondered if she  
  
remembered me. I only half listened as Murdock and his  
  
friends talked to my love. Oh gosh I think she winked  
  
at me… yeah she did she wink at me .*   
  
% Hey it's that cute guy from the Spa. Man I can't  
  
believe he is here . Oh he is one cute guy .I wish I  
  
knew his name.%   
  
* I watched as she came closer to me wrapping herself  
  
around me .I almost died when she spoke to me.*   
  
% Hey good lookin, my name is Lady Finger, what's  
  
yours?"%   
  
* My voice suddenly left me and I could not even  
  
speak. Instead I just squeaked. She suddenly moves  
  
away and I watch her go with her friend into another  
  
room. Stupid stupid stupid! Now she thinks you are a  
  
dork.*   
  
# Thinks you are a dork? Come on Socky, get real. You  
  
are not even in her league.#   
  
* I growled at Lefty and listened to Murdock and his  
  
friends*   
  
*******   
  
As they sat inside the parlor, Mrs. Whitterspoon looked  
  
at them. "I do hope you will help me."   
  
Hannibal stood up ."Looking for a missing cat is not  
  
really the kind of job we do."   
  
"Oh please Mr. Smith . My Timmy is worth $20000."   
  
"Twenty -thousand dollars for a cat!"   
  
"Yes Mr. Peck $20000 . He is a very expensive cat."   
  
"I'll say, man.. ."   
  
"Can you help me or not ? Please, I know someone has  
  
taken poor Timmy and he needs his mommy and din din."   
  
Murdock stepped forward and smiled at her ."Don't  
  
worried Mrs. Whitterspoon we will find Timmy."   
  
BA shook his head . "All this fuss over a cat."   
  
Murdock swung around . "Not just any cat BA . She is  
  
talking about Timothy P.J Maximum the third ."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So? Don't you even read Cat Times ?"   
  
"No sucka, I don't"   
  
"Oh well that explains it ." Murdock turned to  
  
Hannibal. "Hannibal, we got to take this one ."   
  
Hannibal looked at Murdock then back at BA and Face.  
  
"Well guys?"   
  
Face thought for a moment." Okay I'm in."   
  
Hannibal looked at BA.   
  
"Okay me too… got nothing else to do."   
  
Mrs. Whitterspoon smiled. "Good. Thank you gentlemen..."   
  
Hannibal then turned to Murdock . "Murdock, you stay  
  
here just in case the cat-napper calls. . Come on  
  
guys, we got work to do."   
  
Murdock watched as his friends left. "Okay  
  
Mrs. Whitterspoon, we will sit here and wait."   
  
Mrs. Whitterspoon got up." I'll go make some tea."   
  
* I watched her go into another room. I was so sad. I  
  
blew it . Suddenly someone tapped me.*   
  
% Hey you got a name?%   
  
* Socky .My name is Socky.*   
  
% Well, Socky, let me show you around. %   
  
\ 


	3. Socky in Love 3 final

Socky in Love - The Final Part  
  
*Well let me tell you I was stunned. I mean, hey, she was stunning and a   
  
knockout and I knew I was head over heels in love. I really wanted to go with   
  
her but I had to stay with Murdock. I turned to her.*   
  
*"I really want to go with you but I'm needed here."*   
  
%" Funny I don't see where you are needed. I need you more. Please come with   
  
me."%   
  
*I just could not resist those eyes. They were like two melted pools of glue. So   
  
I went with her. Everything happened so fast. I felt someone grabbing me and I   
  
fought the unknown person with all my strength but I must had been out numbered   
  
and the next  
  
thing I knew, I was down. What happened? Was Lady Finger all right? They had   
  
better not have hurt her! I was worried for my love. Then I heard her voice. I   
  
was glad she was all right they didn't hurt her. Then I heard why she was unhurt   
  
and I was crushed.*   
  
%" Take this fool to where I have that stupid cat hidden. I will meet you   
  
there."%   
  
*I could not BELIEVE it! My love was the catnapper! I just wanted to unthread   
  
myself! To come apart at the seams .Its was over; I would never love again. Then   
  
darkness came as I felt someone take me away.*   
  
*****   
  
Murdock sat down by the phone; he was bored silly. Hey, he liked to be crazy too   
  
a little but waiting for the phone to ring was boring to say the least. He   
  
decided to talk to Socky to pass the time. But when he looked for Socky he was   
  
gone. He only saw Lefty.   
  
"Lefty, where's Socky?"   
  
Lefty looked at Murdock. #" How am I supposed to know where he's at? I'm not his   
  
keeper."#   
  
Murdock shook his head. Lefty and Socky were having a bit of trouble and he had   
  
no idea what it was. "Lefty, what's going on between you two ?"   
  
#"Ah Murdock, it's nothing. Socky is just acting weird ever since he came back   
  
from that spa and now he's even acting more weird. He went off with that glove   
  
and she's not even his type."#   
  
"Oh are you jealous?"   
  
#"Yeah I'm jealous; what can I say? I love him and he doesn't even know it. He   
  
loves her."# Lefty turned away, looking lost.   
  
Suddenly the phone rang startling both Murdock and Mrs. Whitterspoon. She   
  
reached to grab it but Murdock stopped her. She waited while he signaled her.   
  
Then together they picked the phone up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello Mrs. Whitterspoon. Here's what I want you to do, first of all get rid of   
  
the A Team or your kitty will go to the litter box in the sky. Then I want you   
  
to get $5000 in small bills, put them in a suitcase and leave them in the park   
  
behind the old jungle gym."   
  
Mrs. Whitterspoon was frightened. The voice on the other end of the phone was   
  
grouchy and low and it made her skin crawl . She looked over at Murdock who was   
  
also listening. Murdock gave her a everything will be all right smile. She   
  
smiled back at him and spoke again on the phone to the catnapper.   
  
"Please let me hear my Timmy's voice. Let me heard that he is all right."   
  
Murdock looked up at her and held up a sign "Keep him on the phone a minute   
  
longer. She nodded her head. "Please let me heard his voice."   
  
The phone went quiet for a moment then Mrs. Whitterspoon heard a soft meow. "Oh   
  
Timmy baby is that you? Oh does him miss his mommywommy? Mommywommy misses her   
  
Timmy. Oh yes her does."   
  
"Okay lady knock it off .Now I want that money by noon or else or Timmy is   
  
gone."   
  
"How do you want the money?"   
  
"Small bills, I told you that."   
  
"I know but how $100, $50. $20?"   
  
"Oh $100's will be fine." The phone then went dead. She looked up at Murdock who   
  
smiled at her. "Don't worry I'm sure the guys got the tap and are on their way   
  
to get Timmy."   
  
No sooner had Murdock said that when the team came in. "We know where he's at.   
  
The catnapper got Timmy down at river front we can heard boats in the   
  
background. Good work Mrs. Whitterspoon keeping him on the phone." replied   
  
Hannibal.   
  
"Thank you Colonel Smith."   
  
Hannibal turned to his men. "Okay here's the plan."   
  
Murdock look at Hannibal "Hannibal, Socky is missing. I think he may have gone   
  
to help Timmy. You know how he can be."   
  
Hannibal placed his hand on Murdock. "Then my plan is great because Captain, we   
  
need Captain Cab. Do you think he will help?"   
  
"You bet he will help Colonel I can personality guarantee it ."   
  
"Great Murdock. Now I want you to have Captain Cab go in the front door and we   
  
will be right behind him."   
  
"You are kidding right?" asked Face.   
  
"Yeah you're kidding." growled BA.   
  
"It's a wonderful plan Hannibal. I bet the best you ever had." remarked Murdock.   
  
"Thanks Murdock. It is one of my best, isn't it?"   
  
"No!" exclaimed Face and BA. Murdock and Hannibal ignored them.   
  
*******   
  
*I woke up but it was dark. I could not see anything. I had no idea where I was.   
  
Then suddenly I heard a terrible noise. It was scaring but I tried hard to be   
  
brave. I knew it had to be a monster .The sound was deafening. Suddenly the   
  
lights came on and I noticed I was in a cage with a cat; Timmy I guess and the   
  
noise I heard was the sounds of tugboat in the harbor. Timmy, a big yellow cat,   
  
was staring at me. Boy I hope he doesn't think I'm a cat toy.*   
  
%" I see you are awake."%   
  
* I look at Lady Finger. She was still beautiful despite what she had done, but   
  
I had to know what was going on.  
  
"Why are you doing this Lady Finger"? She looked at me her eyes blazing. She   
  
still made my heart beat fast but I ignored the pain it gave my heart. *   
  
%" Why? Do you know what it's like day in and day out getting cat hair all over   
  
you? It's so hard to get off. I am tired of it. Look at me… ugh, cat hair."%   
  
*I did look at her. She was right she did have cat hair all over her and cat   
  
hair is hard to get off. But that was no excuse for what she did. "You are   
  
evil," I said to her. She was still looking at me when she replied with venom in   
  
her voice.*   
  
%"I am a lady and don't deserve this.%   
  
*She suddenly became very sweet and ran her fingers over me and purred.*   
  
%" Socky come away with me. We can start a new life together. With the money we   
  
can have anything."%   
  
*I shook my head. "No way lady! I am the side kick of the world's greatest crime   
  
fighter."*   
  
%"And who might that be?"% she smirked.   
  
*"Captain Cab!" I said proudly.*   
  
*It was like a magic word, for coming through the window was Captain Cab along   
  
with Hannibal, Face, and BA. I watched in awe as Captain Cab subdued Lady   
  
Finger. I was sad but I knew it was for the best. Suddenly someone grabbed me.*   
  
"Stay back or I will kill him. I mean I will. Now drop your weapons."   
  
BA stared at Hannibal and Face. The man had Murdock. "Say the word Hannibal I   
  
can take this guy."   
  
*Okay so he had Captain Cab but he had me too*   
  
"I mean it," said the man as he held Murdock by the neck. "Put them down or I   
  
will break his neck."   
  
"Do as he said guys," said Hannibal.   
  
*I watch them put down their weapons, even BA. He does care for me! Okay maybe   
  
it was more for Captain Cab but at least they did it. I wonder if Captain Cab   
  
had a plan to get out of this. He was now talking to the man.*   
  
"Come on. You don't want to do this."   
  
"Who said I don't? I got the money and no one is going to stop me ."   
  
Murdock then saw an opening and bough his foot down hard on the man's foot and   
  
when the man let go to jump, Murdock turn around and with the hand wearing Lefty   
  
knocked the man out with one punch.   
  
*I heard Captain Cab say this as I thought: 'Yeah you don't want to do this. I'm   
  
too young to die. Then everything happened at once .I heard a shuffle then it   
  
was over. The man was down and Lefty had punched him out cold. He looked at me   
  
and I looked at him. Then I saw it: the look! I knew right then and there just   
  
who I was in love with and the next thing I knew, Lefty and I were kissing.*   
  
******   
  
*Well, we are now on our way home. Timmy is safe back home with his mommywommy.   
  
Her sister and her butler had helped Lady Finger catnap Timmy for the money. Why   
  
does money make people do crazy stuff? Well all was safe now and I am in the   
  
fingers of my real love Lefty. Everything turned out just perfect. Ah isn't life   
  
wonderful?*  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Send This Author Comments! 


End file.
